


"I Want to Try Something"

by Fangirl_Deluxe14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Role Reversal, Talking About Things, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Deluxe14/pseuds/Fangirl_Deluxe14
Summary: Dean normally tops, but this time he wants to try something different.





	"I Want to Try Something"

It goes as it always does when they end up in bed.  Clothes are removed, Sam is pushed onto the bed and Dean moves over him.  They kiss. Hips grind.

 

But then it differs.  Dean rolls them over suddenly, leaving Sam on top.  Sam looks down at him, blinking. “Dean?”

 

“I want to try something.  I want you to top tonight, babe.”

 

“A-are you sure?  I’ve always bottomed, you told me you’d never done that...”  Sam bites his lip and watches Dean, and so sees how much he means it.  He sits up and reaches for the bottle of lube, liberally slicking his fingers before pressing one finger lightly against Dean’s opening.  They both hold their breaths as Sam slowly pushes his finger in to the first knuckle. The immediate resistance makes him halt and lean down over Dean.

 

“You have to breathe for me, Dee, you’re too tense”, he whispers, and it takes a minute, but he hears Dean breathe out and the tightness around his finger isn’t as tight.  He pushes further in, but doesn’t get far before Dean once again tenses up.

 

“Dean, this isn’t going to work if you don’t let me in.”

 

“Sammy, it’s not that easy, you can’t just tell me to relax and then I’m relaxed.”  Dean shoots him a glare before laying his head back down and sighing, trying to relax.  The intrusion was too foreign for him and he couldn’t say it was enjoyable.

 

Sam rolls his eyes, grumbling “I know that” as he continues to push his finger inside, until he finally has it all the way in.  As he twists his finger inside him, Dean jolts with a gasp as Sam presses against his prostate.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Sam shakes his head and leans over Dean.  “That feel better for you? That’s your prostate, you should really be familiar with it by now”, he teases, breath hot against Dean’s ear.  “Since you’ve found so much joy playing with mine, I mean.”

 

Dean opens his mouth to answer, but another moan is punched out of him instead as Sam curls his finger, once again hitting his prostate.  With Dean distracted, Sam pulls back out to add a second finger as he pushes back in. The stretch makes Dean’s eyes widen, and he pushes at Sam’s chest.

 

“Sammy, wait, stop, please”, he begs, shaking his head.

 

Sam stops and removes his fingers immediately.  “Dean?”

 

“I’m sorry, Sammy, I just can’t.  I don’t know how you do it so eagerly, but I can’t.  I-It just feels…  _ wrong, _ having your fingers up there.”

 

Sam lies next to him on his side, watching him as he absently wipes the lube off of his fingers.  “This didn’t really work, but we shouldn’t be upset about it. I like bottoming, I can keep bottoming without feeling like something is wrong.  You like it that way, I like it that way, we can even try some kinkier things we’ve been talking about. You know, whips, floggers, bondage, maybe even a collar or pet play sometime down the line.”

 

Dean nods and leans in, pressing his lips to Sam’s for a moment.  “Sounds good to me”, he whispers with a smile and pulls Sam into his arms.  Sam wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and breathes out a sigh of relief.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments are dearly appreciated!


End file.
